vives, pequeño gato, vives
by dragonichigo
Summary: la personne qui a réussit à "soigner" kyo est sur le point de mourir. Triste et furieu, il part avec yuki pour tenter de la soigner. Ce qu'il ne sais pas c'est qu'elle fera tout pour qu'il soit définitivement heureux et à l'abri d'akito, même mourir...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

-**kyu-chan !!!!**

Une voix, un bruit, un souvenir.

En fait la journée avait plutôt bien commencé : kyo étais matinale, yuki avait la tête dans le brouillard, et toruh, pleine de bonnes intentions, leur avait préparé un bon petit-déjeuner avant de pourvoir aller à l'école.

La guerre entre yuki et kyo existait toujours, la malédiction n'étais pas encore levée et la situation familiale était toujours identique, sauf sur un point : la mystérieuse disparition de kyo durant un an, suite à une convocation au manoir sôma. Malgré la demande des autres, akito, le chef de la famille, n'a jamais répondu aux questions, et ils furent tous obligés de patienter, attendant que kyo refasse surface, ce qu'il fit donc au bout d'un an, en vie et en pleine forme mais renfermé, limite très asocial, et un peu à bout de nerf, refusant de raconter ce qui c'étais produit durant ces douze longs mois.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient partis à l'école normale et une dispute éclata à midi entre lui et yuki, normale.

-**qu'est-ce t'a sale rat ?**

-**mais rien stupide chat, c'est toi qui a un problème !**

-**mais tu me fais chiez yuki, fous moi la paix ! Pour une fois que je ne te demande rien c'est toi qui vient me chercher !**

Là kyo n'avais pas tort, mais yuki ne supportait plus le comportement de son cousin, ce silence, cette solitude, lui pesait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

En effet depuis quelque temps, le Prince avait réussit à mettre un nom sur son attitude vis-à-vis du Chat : il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de ce stupide roux depuis un bout moment, je vous raconte pas le choc le matin, quand ça vous tombe sur le coin de la figure…bref, kyo l'exaspérait et il voulait mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

-**non mais tu te rends compte de ton comportement à la con en ce moment ? Tu deviens de plus en plus imbuvable ! Alors maintenant tu te calmes !**

-**va te faire voir espèce…** hurla kyo en se ruant vers lui pour le cogner avant de se faire retenir par un cri d'enfant.

-**kyu-chan !!!**

Kyo se freina et se retourna les yeux ronds de surprise, un petit garçon se tenait devant le portail et venait de crier pour tirer son attention. L'enfant devais avoir environ 6 ans et avait une allure qui le faisait ressembler un peu à un ange : il avait le cheveu blanc, les yeux bleu ciels et la peau légèrement rosé. Ses habits étaient simples : un pantalon en toile noir avec un tee-shirt lui aussi noir, les cheveux qui lui cascadait le long de ses épaules étaient mi-longs, et lui conféraient une allure un peu sauvage et rebelle sur les bords.

-**Illian… ? Illian !!!** Cria kyo avec un immense sourire de bonheur

L'enfant esquissa un sourire avant de se précipiter dans les bras du Chat qui le fit tournoyer de bonheur dans les airs, le rendant méconnaissable aux yeux de tous, surtout de la Souris qui était très jaloux du bonheur qu'il voyait luire dans les yeux de son cousin bien-aimé.

-**je suis si content de te voir mais dis-moi Illian, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Esperanza ne va pas être contente si elle sait que tu es avec moi…**dit-il en le berçant contre lui.

-**kyu-chan, la dame en blanc elle ne va pas bien, tu viens avec moi pour la soigner ? Il faut demander à tonton 'Tori…**dit-il à voix basse en serrant fort le roux contre lui.

-**kami-sama…**murmura-t-il en pâlissant. **Eh bonhomme tu sais quoi ?** demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Eh bien on va aller voir oncle 'Tori et lui parler de Esperanza mais il faut que quelqu'un vienne avec moi au domaine blanc, tu veux bien ?** termina-t-il

-**c'est ta souris que tu veux emmener ?** Questionna-t-il les yeux innocents et tournés vers yuki qui était perplexe face aux paroles de l'enfant. **D'accords je veux bien kyu-chan,** souri-t-il en se retournant vers le Chat.

-**merci Illian…**chuchota kyo en le câlinant. **Toruh va prévenir le proviseur que le sale rat et moi devons nous absenter pendant deux semaines. Yuki bouges-toi j'ai besoin de ta présence à la con !**

Et il partit, le stupéfiant sur place : le Chat avait besoin de la Souris. Ce seul fais là perturba beaucoup yuki, notamment à cause des sentiments qu'il ressentait, mais il se ressaisit et se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, et suivit son cousin en direction du manoir des sôma.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Une fois arrivé là-bas, kyo sauta par-dessus le portail du manoir et bondit en direction de la chambre d'Hatori, sans se soucier une seule seconde si yuki le suivais ou pas. D'ailleurs, toujours éberlué, il le poursuivit toujours, essayant de ne pas perdre sa trace, c'est qu'il courrait vite le cousin, malgré le poids de l'enfant dans ses bras…quand il arrivât près de la porte de chez Hatori, il se figea face à une scène bizarre, à nouveau surpris pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure : kyo hurlait comme un fou et Hatori se laissa faire comme un enfant pris en faute !

-**non mais tu te fous de moi Hatori !!! Tu ne pouvais pas me dire plus tôt qu'elle était gravement malade !!!** Hurlait sans discontinuer le chat, faisant pleurer l'enfant.

Sans un mot, yuki s'avança et prit l'enfant dans ses propres bras afin de le bercer pour le calmer. Il releva la tête en constatant le silence dans la pièce avant de se faire happer par le regard rouge passion de son fantasme secret. Il vit dans les pupilles de son cousin, une lueur indéfinissable mais pourtant reconnaissable, mais elle ne resta en place que quelques secondes avant de disparaître, le laissant croire à une illusion.

-**calmes-toi chat stupide tu fais peur à l'enfant,** déclara-t-il en se reprenant.

-**yuki…**murmura-t-il en se secouant la tête pour chasser la présence de son secret qui remontait à la surface sans peine. **Pfff, passes-le-moi sale rat, **marmonna-t-il ensuite pour la forme avant de reprendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

Ce que ne savais pas yuki, c'étais que son cousin le chat vouait lui aussi une secrète passion à la souris de ses rêves, et le voir aussi doux et aimant, patient, avec cet enfant triste dans les bras lui avait ouvert une brèche dans le mur de glace entourant son cœur si fragile à cause de son passé.

-**je veux que tu nous accompagnes dans le domaine blanc maintenant, moi, yuki et Illian. Tu la soigneras, du moins le plus gros du boulot, et tu m'expliqueras comment l'aider à guérir définitivement. Ca m'énerve de savoir qu'elle et toi refusez de me dire c'est quoi le nom de cette fichue maladie !!! Tant pis je me débrouillerais tout seul… Maintenant on y va et tout de suite ! **s'exclama kyo très énervé, se dirigeant vers la berline noire du docteur.

Franchement, yuki commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas commencer à avoir des cheveux blancs : depuis son réveil ce matin, il se disait que cette journée allais être bizarre, et là il voyait kyo, pour la première fois depuis un moment, s'inquiéter pour un être humain, et notamment une femme et un enfant. Ebranlé dans ses pensées, yuki continua à les suivre en silence, se disant que peut-être il aurait des explications plus tard, monta dans la voiture et ils purent prendre tous la direction des montagnes, pas loin des sources thermales où ils avaient été une fois avec toruh.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils finirent par arriver devant une grande maison blanche à un étage, au milieu d'une petite clairière. L'endroit semblait propre et respirait le calme et la sérénité, le petit garçon se détacha des bras de kyo et se mit à gambader joyeusement dans l'herbes, courant après les papillons, semblant heureux d'être revenu dans ce qui semblait être son chez lui. Le chat, lui, le regardait faire avec un bonheur doux, les yeux nostalgiques d'un temps lointains selon yuki qui s'inquiétait de voir son amour secret aussi loin dans ses souvenirs.

Kyo revint à lui, décidément les souvenirs étaient à la fête en ce moment, mais il préférait ne pas y prêter attention et plutôt se concentrer sur Illian vu qu'ils étaient en approche de la porte d'entrée.

La maison semblait assez vaste mais ne se composait que du rez-de-chaussée, elle était blanche avec des décorations bleues et vertes, se mélangeant sans problèmes avec la nature environnante. L'ambiance était au calme et à la joie, un peu comme un vrai petit morceau de paradis en fait, et yuki se rendit compte de loin regardant kyo enfin en paix sur ce terrain.

Soudain, pendant son « matage » en règle, il sentit une présence et kyo se raidit imperceptiblement avant de sourire, mais d'un vrai qui reflétait son bonheur, un de ceux pour yuki qui donnerait absolument tout pour les revoir ou même qu'ils lui soient adressés, mais cela était en rêve, il en était conscient et cela l'attrista un peu. Il prit une grande inspiration et remit son masque froid pour se retourner et regarder dans la direction de la maison où il vit une jeune femme très belle les regarder en souriant simplement.

Elle était assez jeune, peut-être 25 ans d'après lui, les cheveux bruns qui descendait doucement jusqu'à ses reins et la peau blanche, comment du lait et sûrement aussi douce que de la soie. Elle portait une robe légère de couleur crème qui virevoltait paresseusement autour de fines jambes, ne laissant deviner que d'agréables courbes, et des petits pieds fins de danseuse finissaient cet ensemble absolument magnifique.

-**kyo, mi pequeño gato !!!** S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aussi caressante et légère que le vent. **Como estas ? por que eres aqui ?**

-**esperanza…**souffla le chat de ses rêves avant de bondir et de la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant de joie. **Soy muy contento verte !!!**

-**eh bah je ne savais pas qu'il parlait espagnole ce chat stupide… mais il ne sait pas transformer ???!!! hatori comment ca se fait ? **demanda yuki en se tournant vers le docteur qui reprenait contenance.

-**en fait esperanza fais partie du clan sôma yuki, et plus même. Malgré sa prestance aujourd'hui, elle est gravement malade et peut mourir à chaque instant, mais elle est forte et lutte seule. Malheureusement pour elle, kyo est entré en scène et les connaissant tout les deux, il va réussir à la guérir…ca a toujours marché comme ça avec ces deux là…**murmura-t-il songeur. **Yuki autant te le dire maintenant : esperanza est la sœur jumelle d'akito.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ce nom le fit frémir et les anciennes peurs de son enfance ressurgir au fond de lui, il pâlît brusquement et mit une main sur son cœur en essayant d'éviter qu'il ne batte trop vite de terreur. Comme possédé d'un sixième sens, la jeune femme le regarda et il se sentit transpercé par ce regard si noir, si ténébreux…comme ceux d'akito. Il se mit à pousser un gémissement désespéré, sa main agrippé à sa chemise dans l'espoir d'arracher la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.

Sentant le malaise, Esperanza rompit le contact avec kyo et se rapprocha de la souris dans l'espoir de l'apaiser, mais rien ne faisait : il s'éloignait de plus en plus, les prémices d'une crise d'angoisse et d'asthme se manifestant. Le chat se précipita à ses côtés en le voyant repousser tout le monde et, pour sa plus grande surprise, yuki se blottit contre lui, les poings serrés contre le tee-shirt du roux, en respirant fortement, de plus en plus paniqué.

-**doucement espèce de sale rat, t'as pas le droit de claquer entre mes doigts tant que je ne t'aurais pas battu…chut respire yuki…concentre toi sur les battements de mon cœur…là ca va aller je te le promets… **

-**kyo ne la laisse pas m'approcher je t'en supplie…** marmonnait la souris en commençant à s'apaiser, pour s'endormir, fatigué par ce stress intense et inutile.

-**promis stupide rat promis… dors je veille…** berça-t-il, se moquant de la sur-irréalité de la situation.

-**kyo, mi gato, conduces tu compañero en tu cama por favor. Debo hablar con hatori.**

-**comprendo pero debemos hablar, es importante Esperanza…** déclara-t-il en la fixant sévèrement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'y couperait pas. **Illian ! Viens on va coucher ce sale rat et préparer à manger, mais pas de poireaux compris ????** S'exclama kyo en fixant l'enfant d'un regard moqueur.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la maison, suivit un peu plus loin par le docteur et la jeune femme qui discutaient très sérieusement, se disputant à moitié.

-je peux savoir pourquoi tu as prévenu kyo que j'étais malade ? Questionna Esperanza, les bras croisés et la mine un peu boudeuse. Cela étais censé resté un secret, même Akito ne devais pas savoir, au lieu de ça je te surprends avec le chaton et la souris accompagné du petit dans ma propriété.

-je ne pouvais pas me taire plus longtemps, kyo étais trop silencieux, Akito trop curieux et yuki trop nerveux. En tant que médecin, il était de mon devoir de les prévenir afin de les apaiser un peu, expliqua Hatori anxieux et gêné par ce petit bout de femme qui risquait de le frapper à tout moment.

-mais tu savais très bien que quoiqu'il se passait je mourrais de toute façon, pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça dragon ? Il n'avait pas besoin de paniquer autant… souffla désespérée Esperanza.

Hatori prit le partit de se taire et de guetter les trois enfants, soutenant la jeune femme en blanc malgré ses protestations les plus vives. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et kyo guida la souris dans sa chambre, le bordant et le veillant avec inquiétude, houspillant faiblement le petit Illian qui avait fait une soupe de poireaux pour le rétablissement plus rapide de yuki.

La femme en blanc se posta derrière kyo, le serrant doucement contre son cœur, le rassurant et le calmant, le berçant avec patience, séchant ses larmes avec un amour purement maternel. Elle comprenait la douleur de l'attente face à la santé précaire d'un être aimé, et kyo aurait beau nier, elle savait qu'il aimait son cousin de tout son cœur. Elle souffla et, après avoir blotti son protégé contre yuki dans le futon, mettant Illian entre eux pour les laisser se reposer tranquillement tout les trois, elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle offrit gracieusement un café au docteur.

-je viens de remarquer que tu avais abandonné ta langue pour me parler, je te remercie de cette faveur Esperanza, s'inclina respectueusement Hatori.

-il est vrai que tu n'aurais pas compris grand-chose si je parlais ma langue, contrairement à kyo : c'est un enfant qui apprends vraiment vite, je l'admire beaucoup, répondit calmement la jeune femme d'un air rêveur.

-tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup le chat, constatais doucement le docteur. Si tu l'aimes tant pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que tu étais en train de mourir et que rien ne te guérirais ? demanda le brun curieux et un peu triste.

-parce qu'il a le droit d'être heureux dans sa vie. Regardes-le Hatori, regardes ce qu'a été ça vit avant de trouver refuge chez moi : cet enfant n'a jamais été heureux, tout lui étais refusé, jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes enfants le recueille chez lui. Il a connu un bref moment le bonheur et ça lui a été arraché tout aussi vite, expliqua tranquillement Esperanza en le fixant profondément du regard. Kyo a le droit d'être heureux Hatori, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour quelque chose d'inéluctable, sachant pertinent que son jeune ami est beaucoup trop fragile.

-tes raisons ne sont pas mauvaises, mais cacher la vérité à un être qui te croit et t'aime énormément n'est pas la solution : Kyo est persuadé qu'il te sauvera, ne lui diras-tu pas la vérité ? Ne lui diras-tu pas qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'espoir et qu'il n'y en aura jamais ? S'enflamma peu à peu le médecin, la défiant du regard.

-tu es adorable mon fils, souri doucement la jeune femme en le câlinant pour le rassurer. Mais tu te trompes, il y a toujours de l'espoir, même si l'espoir de voir disparaître mon mal est mort, mais il y a toujours de l'espoir autour de nous… souffla la dame en blanc en le berçant, essuyant les larmes du docteur qui s'agrippait désespérément à elle.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'étais que deux petits garçons avaient tout entendus et qu'ils en avaient le cœur brisé…


End file.
